


All the Same

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lemon, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Prostitution, Sappy, Yaoi, by Aya, nasty Relena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by AyaDescription: An AU fic with Heero as a spoiled rich kid, Duo as a poor street rat/prostitute, Quatre is still rich but snotty and is friends with Relena (bleeh), and the other GW characters in various other roles. The end is sort of like a Pretty Woman parody...almost anyway..o.o;;;Warning: Lemony at times, 2x1, 1x2, 3xRx4, and 3+1 in later chapters...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero tapped his pencil on his desk irritably as his last period English teacher droned on and on about the importance of sentence structure and yadda yadda yadda...stuff he had covered back in grade school.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and stared fixedly out the window at the darkening sky...looming clouds promising rain. As if on cue, thunder boomed in the air and it began raining. He actually let a small smile touch his face...he loved the rain.  
  
To many people at Victoria Mathers Private School, Heero was perfection. Perfect grades, perfect parents, perfect upbringing and above all perfect looks. All the girls were dying to go out with him and most of the guys were dying to befriend him. He was easily the most popular kid in the school.... Any other normal 15-year-old kid would be thrilled to live such a life. But Heero hated it. He would much prefer it if no one talked to him, and he was left alone. He couldn't stand the rich snobs that went to this school; all they cared about was money and looks. And the two biggest snobs of them all were Relena Peacecraft and her lapdog Quatre Winner.  
  
Lately the blonde pair had been particularly annoying, both of them making blatant sexual passes at him, and trying to get him to join their little clique of stuck up friends. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of touching either one of them.  
  
He looked over at Relena who sat at the front of the room, hanging on Mr. Khushrenada's every word. She occasionally batted her long eyelashes at the man as he tried to conduct his lesson.  
  
Heero snorted. _Figures she would try to molest a teacher_ , he thought blandly. Relena was pretty...in a blonde haired, blue eyed preppy type of way.... But her love of the color pink made her look like a walking wad of bubble gum. He snickered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He stood up and walked to his locker, hoping that no one would try to talk to him. He just wanted to go home and read a book. And be alone.... And listen to the rain.. that's it..no human contact. No nothing. Just quiet. As soon as the word crossed his mind Quatre popped up next to him.  
  
"Hello, Heero," the irritating blonde said with a sugar sweet smile. Heero shrugged in response and continued to shove books in his locker.  
  
"I heard your parents are gone for a few weeks, on vacation or something...am I right?" he asked innocently.  
  
Heero shrugged again. "Yeah...what of it?"  
  
Quatre leaned against the locker next to Heero and began stroking Heero's arm slowly with a small smile. "Well, since you have the house to yourself I was just wondering if you might want to hang out tonight...you know.... Just you and me..." the blonde wretch said in a suggestive voice.  
  
Heero did his best not to gag, and shook his head. "No thanks.... I'll pass." He said then walked away, leaving Quatre to stare after him.  
  
Quatre sighed dramatically as he watched Heero's retreating back.  
  
"Face it Quatre, you are never going to swing that piece of ass," a familiar smug voice said in his ear.  
  
He didn't bother to turn around, but he frowned. "That's what you think Relena.... I can get him," he said in a determined voice.  
  
Relena flipped her long blonde hair and snorted, "Yeah right, If I can't get him.... You certainly can't... My poor dear Quatre, you are deluding yourself." She petted Quatre's hair with a smirk.  
  
Quatre sniffed. "That's what you think Lena, I haven't begun to turn on my charm...by the time I am done, Heero Yuy will be begging for me to take him," he bragged.  
  
Relena snickered, and shook her head. "Ok, I'll let you believe for now dear child...but you will regret bragging after he turns you down flat," she said knowingly.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Relena got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hey, Quatre...my parents won't be home till later..wanna come over and play?" she asked him as she kissed his neck softly.  
  
Quatre shivered, momentarily forgetting Heero and nodded, melting into the Peacecraft's embrace...but meanwhile Relena was forming a plan of her own.  
  
+  
  
Drip.....Drip....Drip....drop...the constant dripping was enough to drive Duo completely insane. He huddled under the awning of the store trying to stay out of the rain. He scrunched up his face and stared up at the sky, it was completely black....almost as if it was night already.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and began pacing impatiently for someone. anyone to come by. Turning tricks was NOT easy when there was a raging thunderstorm going on. There was no one out in the streets...not even a stray cat.  
  
"I guess normal people know to stay out of the rain." he mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Then he grinned to himself. "Then again.....I never was a normal child."  
  
It seemed as if time was going slowly just to piss him off....and the rain didn't even slow down. He slumped against the wall of a building and pouted. _Guess I won't have any customers tonight..._ he thought with a disappointed frown. "And I was really looking forward to having somewhere to sleep...maybe even something to eat." he said wistfully as he stared longingly up at the huge apartment complex across the street....it looked nice and warm inside...  
  
Duo sneezed, and shivered again. "Ah well, I guess I'm on a park bench tonight," he said and sighed.  
  
+  
  
Heero walked towards his complex, not bothering to protect himself from the rain. His two friends Hilde and Wufei were walking besides him. He only half listened to their conversation/argument. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather bomber jacket and was about to say something to shut the two of them up, when something caught his eye.  
  
A lone figure was leaning casually against the side of a building, not seeming to be affected by the downpour. Heero squinted trying to figure out if it was a girl or a boy.  
  
The figure had long chestnut colored hair, that was shot through with strands of honey gold, and a pair of wide violet eyes. He/she was wearing tight black jeans and a red tank top with a black jacket over it. The persons delicate hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves. As he looked the person up and down, he firmly decided that this person was a male. An extremely beautiful male.....that looked like he had come straight out of one of Heero's wet dreams.  
  
The boy looked at Heero and they stared at each other....then the boy puckered his lips and blew him a kiss.  
  
Hilde and Wufei had noticed the exchange and looked at Heero in surprise.  
  
"Heero no baka...what are you doing, that person is a streetwalker." Wufei hissed at his friend, who was ogling the other boy.  
  
Hilde swatted Wufeis arm. "Leave him alone Wufei....you don't know what his situation is," she said.  
  
Wufei made a face and snorted. "Only a man with no honor would lower himself to selling his body to complete strangers." he said haughtily.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes and started dragging Heero across the street to his building. "Go inside and get warm before you get sick....you should really start using umbrellas Heero," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He shrugged distractedly...his eyes still on the boy across the street. Wufei bade him farewell and the two continued walking towards their homes.  
  
With one last look over his shoulder, Heero went up to his apartment.  
  
+  
  
_You think it's all the same_  
_But I want you to believe I could be so like you_  
_By now you've figured out_  
_That I want you educated 'cause it's so like you_  
  
_Because it's all the same_  
_I could be something like you_  
_Because it's all the same_  
_Watch you kill for me_  
  
Heero listened to the lyrics of the Orgy song as he sat in his window gazing out at the rain, a poetry book lying next to him. He was alone in his house -- his adoptive parents Helena and Daniel Blake were on a vacationand hopefully would not be back for weeks. If he was luck,y their private jet would crash and they would never come back.  
  
He looked up at the sky with a frown, as he briefly recalled his real mother, Paulette Yuy. She had been a sweet woman, and had been the only person that had ever truly cared for him.  
  
The only time he remembered being truly happy was when she was alive...but on that day seven years ago at a Anti - Oz rally, she had been shot by an Oz soldier when a riot broke out. Now he was everything that his mother hadn't been.....a spoiled little rich kid who was supposed to be kept in a little gilded cage, away from the real world.  
  
Now he stared down at the boy outside, who was by now soaked in the rain...he obviously had no money and had no where to go until a suitable john approached him. Heero felt a pang of shame as he looked around himself -- he was feeling sorry for himself as he sat in this gorgeous apartment -- but that boy down there was starving and homeless and could do nothing else but sell himself in order to survive.  
  
Making a decision, Heero marched downstairs and across the street, not caring if the rain wet him. He was determined to help the boy in any way he could...  
  
+  
  
Duo watched the sexy stranger approach him, and realized it was the same boy from earlier. The one with the incredible body and intense blue eyes. When the guy stopped in front of him, he suddenly seemed unsure of what to do.  
  
Duo gave him a cheeky grin, and winked. "What can I do you for?" he drawled as he leered at the boy.  
  
Mr. Sexy Bishounen hesitated, then said slowly. "Do you....have a uh...place to go tonight?"  
  
Duo blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. He grinned at him. "I sure do, there's a park bench with my name on it," he said cheerfully.  
  
The guy cleared his throat. "Well... uh... you know... if you stay out here you will probably get pneumonia...and die," he said slowly.  
  
Duo looked amused. "Possibly...but them again, I'm Shinigami. Death doesn't die ya know."  
  
The boy stared at him for a moment then said, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house until the rain stops." Duo stared at him with a little smile.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, babe, I don't take handouts," he said and sauntered off down the block.  
  
Heero stared after the stranger, he was tempted to just forget about trying to be nice and go back inside but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He followed the boy and frowned. "Well...what if I..er...offer to pay for you're eh...services?" he said, turning several shades of red.  
  
The guy grinned at him. "Well, that wouldn't be a hand out then would it..."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Well are you coming or not?" he asked gesturing towards the complex impatiently.  
  
"I'm cummin', don't worry," he said with a smirk.  
  
Heero made a face and led the stranger up to his apartment. "By the way, my name is Heero," he told the braided boy.  
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Pleased to make yer acquaintance, Heero." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo wandered around the large pent house and gave Heero a huge smile."Niiiice digs, Hee-Chan," he said as he plopped down on a soft leather sofa.   
  
Heero grimaced. "Heero....my name is Heero..not Hee-Chan, not Hee-Man..and not the Hee-man-ater," he said with a dark scowl.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he sprawled gracefully in the chair. "Aw c'mon, Heeeeero, don't be such a stick in the mud," he grumbled as he snuggled in the nice soft chair. He closed his eyes and yawned.   
  
Heero cleared his throat. "You might want to get out of those wet clothes," he suggested.   
  
Duo grinned suggestively."Wanna undress me, Hee-Chan?" he purred.   
  
Heero stared at him blankly. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked cluelessly.   
  
Duo stared at him and burst out laughing. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked as he giggled hysterically.   
  
Heero made a face then tossed a towel and a pair of dry clothes at the laughing boy. "Go get changed," he ordered.   
  
Duo jumped up and saluted him."Yes sir!" Heero rolled his eyes then nearly got a massive nosebleed when the braided boy proceeded to disrobe in front of him.   
  
*Heeros POV*   
  
*I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.... Those gorgeous violet eyes...and that perfectly sculpted body. I watched him...fighting the urge to touch his smooth creamy skin.   
  
Duo looked up at me as he did his little strip tease, slowly letting his clothes slide off his perfect body, until he stood there...completely naked. I looked him up and down...my jeans suddenly feeling way too tight around my crotch. He draped the black towel around himself, and slowly walked over to me.   
  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He leaned in close and kissed my neck softly. I felt myself getting hot all over, as he pressed himself against me...   
  
One side of my brain was screaming at me to make him to stop, but the other side was overwhelmed with pleasure. *   
  
*Duos POV*  
  
**I was really enjoying the sounds Heero was making as I half sucked, half nibbled on his neck. In seconds, I had him down on the carpet pinned under me, as I sucked on that delicious neck and allowed my hands to wander down that sexy body.   
  
I rubbed my hard-on against his, moaning at the waves of pleasure the friction caused. The towel was half covering me as we grinded on the floor; I was just about to rid him of those tight jeans when he grew very still.   
  
I growled in impatience and looked at him.   
  
God..He was beautiful, he looked like an angel as he stared up at me with those cobalt eyes, his tanned skin flushed, his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
I moaned softly and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away and sat up. I groaned and slumped on the floor."Wassamatta?"  
  
He looked at me and frowned, as he stood up."You don't have to do this, Duo. It's not why I asked you to stay here."   
  
I frowned. "Then why _did_ you ask me to stay here?"**   
  
Heero crossed his arms over his chest. "I felt bad, seeing you out there looking like a drowned rat so I invited you up here...to be nice," he said with a shrug.   
  
Duo licked his lips slowly, a thoughtful look on his face as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Why bother? You don't even know me...I could be like some deranged killer or some shit like that."   
  
Heero snorted. "I think I can handle the danger," he replied sarcastically. "The point is that I only offered to pay you for your..eh...services are because I knew you wouldn't come up otherwise."   
  
Duo stared up at him. "So you don't want to fuck me?" he asked bluntly.   
  
Heero turned red again, and shrugged. "We hardly know each other."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and hopped up. "Well, have it your way, then. Since you are being so generous, I think I'll go take a nice long shower..yup...wash my hair. Haven't washed it real good in a while. My hair is my best feature, ya know..well that and my eyes. But the hair, ya always gotta take care of the hair my man," he chattered on cheerfully.   
  
Heero watched the boy as he rattled on and on about his hair and the type of conditioner he liked and etc. etc. Finally he shut the hell up and retreated into the shower, where he began singing some dreadful song loudly.   
  
Heero slumped in his chair and frowned. He had never considered himself gay or bi sexual..but what he had been doing with Duo kind of showed that he was one or the other.   
  
He closed his eyes and let his hand wonder down and massage his aching shaft...it would be so easy to just go and take the braided boy right there in the shower..But no, he wouldn't do it. Heero bit his lip, stifling a moan as he pumped slowly. Just as he was about to cum, the phone rang.   
  
Heero groaned and tried to ignore it.but it kept ringing, he blindly reached for the phone."WHAT!?" he shouted into it. He was breathing extremely hard, and the interuption had really pissed him off.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" It was Wufei.  
  
"Nothing, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"You sound strange, why are you breathing so hard?" he asked suspicously.  
  
"None of you're business. Did you want something or not?"  
  
"What's that sound?"  
  
"Sound? I don't hear anything."  
  
"Sounds like someone is singing....."  
  
"It's the.. uh..TV." Heero lied, hoping that Duo would lower his damn voice.  
  
"Hn.." came the Chinese boys reply.   
  
Then suddenly -- "OI HEE-CHAN!!!!! GOT ANY CONDITIONER??"   
  
Heero glared in the direction of the boys voice. "Baka," he muttered.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Have you always been this nosy, Wufei?" Heero snapped.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I have to go. Bye," Heero said abruptly and hung up.   
  
He certainly was not going to explain to Mr. Wufei -Morals and Purity- Chang, that there was a naked beautiful prostitute in his shower. Then he smirked...picturing the massive nosebleed Wufei would have gotten if he had. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

(Peacecraft Mansion)   
  
Relena smirked at Quatre and took another sip of wine before perching on the edge of the dresser. "My my, Quatre....you really are taken with Mr.Blake, arent you?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yuy," Quatre automatically corrected.   
  
Relena stared at him, and raised a eyebrow. "Eh?"   
  
Quatre sat up in the bed and smoothed his hair, as he smiled smugly. "Heero prefers to go by the last name-- Yuy. It's his biological mothers last name," he said as if he was giving her a vital piece of information.   
  
"Thank you for sharing that, Quatre. I couldnt have lived another moment without knowing..." she said and rolled her eyes.   
  
"No problem." he said cheerily failing to catch on to her sarcasm.   
  
Biting back a snide comment, she drank the rest of her wine and smiled sweetly. "Moving on....It is quite obvious that Heero doesnt seem to be interested in either you or I, so the question is..what do you plan to do about it?" she asked.   
  
He looked thoughtfully at the cieling and sighed. "I don't know....I'll make him love me," he said softly.   
  
Relena snorted and hopped off the dresser and into Trowa's lap. "Don't be stupid, Quatre-Chan." she said as she kissed the taller boys neck.   
  
Quatre looked at her indignantly. "Excuse you?!"   
  
She nibbled on Trowa's ear and laughed throatily. "Heero is hardly the type to be forced into anything. The more you try to make him do anything, the more he will pull away from you."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, "Since when are such the expert on Heero, anyway?" he sniffed.   
  
She tilted her head back and stared into Quatre's blue eyes with a smirk. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the obvious dear....just a little common sense," she said as Trowa began kissing down her neck.   
  
Quatre ignored the insult and sighed sulkily. "Then what should I do, Lena?" he asked with a adorable little pout.   
  
Relena broke away from Trowas passionate kiss and looked at the blonde again.   
  
"Aw Quatre-san, don't be sad....all you have to do is find out what -- or who the -- problem is...and fix it. Make sure that nothing and no one will stand in the way of you and Mr.Yuy. And if he resists....take..further action," she said with a little smile.   
  
Before she could say another word, Trowa picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room.   
  
"Think about what I said!!" she called out to him as Trowa carried her away.   
  
Quatre sank down in the covers and frowned. What or who...the problem is...  
  
He repeated the words over in his head and then it dawned on him. Could his Heero be seeing someone else? He narrowed his eyes angrily at the idea.   
  
If someone was trying to take his Heero away from him...that person would pay.   
  
+  
  
(Later)   
  
Duo yanked at the comb impatiently...."GODDAMN COMB!!" he shouted and yanked furiously...but the comb refused to untangle from his hair.   
  
Heero watched, an amused look on his face as the long haired boy tugged harder, probably inflicting more pain on his scalp then the comb was.   
  
Finally Heero walked over to the boy and gently untangled the comb from the long strands of chestnut coloured hair.   
  
"Arigatou, Hee-Chan!" Duo said with a genuine smile.   
  
Heero shrugged and sat down behind Duo, he began carefully combing the other boys hair.   
  
Duos relaxed and sighed. It had been a while since someone had combed his hair like this.   
  
Heero didn't know what had come over him..he was acting strange...being kind to this boy who was pretty much a stranger.   
  
"Say, Heero....this is a real comfy set up, but why are you here all alone? Don't you have parents or summin'?" Duo asked curiously.   
  
"You sure ask alot of questions for someone I just met," Heero said gruffly.   
  
Duo smirked. "Well, someone once told me that it is easier to trust a stranger than someone you already know....because a stranger would gain nothing from telling your secrets."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Duo sighed. "Well let's make a deal, you tell me why you're all alone in this big house, and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know bout me? How's about that?"   
  
Heero considered it. "Fine."   
  
Duo grinned. "So spill."   
  
Heero concentrated on combing Duo's hair for a moment, then began. "My adoptive parents...are never really here much. They are always off on some buisness trip..or on a vacation or having a second and third honeymoon. And when they are here...wel,l we don't talk much anyway," he said flatly.   
  
Duo frowned. "Sounds pretty lonely to me."   
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't mind...I can't stand them...nothing but superficial, snobby, vain...well I could go on and on...about all the things that are wrong with them," he said.   
  
"Ch', I'd be glad to have parents at all...even if they are parents like those," Duo said with a sigh.   
  
"Hn."   
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, then Heero said. "My turn."   
  
Duo closed his eyes, and leaned into the other boy. "Ask away," he said.   
  
Silence...then: "Why are you a prostitute?"  
  
"Aa..well..heh..I have no other way to...survive," Duo said simply.   
  
"What about your parents...or family."   
  
"I have no family -- I'm a war orphan," Duo replied.   
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Heero said softly.   
  
Duo shook his head and grinned. "A deal is a deal Hee-Chan, I'll tell you," he said with a shrug.   
  
"Well...like I said I'm a war orphan...my parents died when I was really little...then I just wandered the streets for awhile...until I met Father Maxwell. He took care of me....gave me a place to stay and to call home...but then one day, I came home...and the orphanage was blown to bits...everyone was dead..Sister Helen..and Father Maxwell..and everyone else inside. Ever since then I've been on my own, and this is the only way I know how to survive," he said..his voice cracking on the last sentence.   
  
Heero stopped combing his hair and stared at the back of the boys head. "Duo.. are you ok?"   
  
Duo nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Yeah..." There was a brief moment of silence..then as if nothing had ever happened Duo turned around to face Heero, and plastered a big grin on his face. "Let's stop talkin' bout this depressing stuff...and move onto other things," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Heero blinked and stood up. "Like what?"   
  
Duo stared at him with a smirk. "Like screwing each other silly," he said bluntly.   
  
"I already told you, Duo -- you don't have to do that. I will give your money when you leave, but you don't have to have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
Duo frowned. "Do you find me unattractive or summin'?"   
  
"NO!" Heero blurted out. "It's not that..it's just that we hardly know each other..and....you know....I don't....Ch' I don't even know what I'm trying to say," he muttered.   
  
Duo shrugged, "Well, since my services are not needed I'll be going. I'm not a free loader, ya know," he said and started to braid his hair.   
  
"No..don't go, stay for the night. It's still raining out," Heero insisted.   
  
Duo didn't respond at first....then he said with his usually cheeky grin: "Well, since you asked so nicely....sure I'll stay!" he said and quite unexpectedly kissed Heero full on the lips.   
  
When Heero didn't respond, Duo said softly against his lips. "It's just a kiss Heero...and it's because I want to, not because I'm being paid to.." he whispered huskilly.   
  
Then he kissed Heero again, this time harder and deeper. Heero parted his lips and Duo plunged his tongue into his mouth, running his tongue along the roof of the other boy's mouth.   
  
Heero moaned and kissed Duo hungrily, eager to taste the beautiful boy.   
  
Soon Heero found himself lost in Duo's kisses....dizzy with feelings and sensations.  
  
"W...Why do you want to kiss me?" Heero mumbled as Duo kissed down his neck and sucked on the soft spot at the base of his throat.   
  
Duo looked up into his eyes, "I don't know...there is something about you....not only that you are gorgeous...but...you're kind...and different...there is something about you that just makes me want you," Duo said, his voice low and violet eyes darkened with passion.   
  
Just as Heero leaned in for another kiss, he heard a loud gasp.   
  
"HEERO! What do you think you are doing?"   
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Wufei?? And since when do you come barging into other peoples houses?" Heero snarled at the Chinese boy.   
  
Wufei backed slowly away from Heero's deadly glare and held up his arms as if to defend himself. "It was her idea!" he said and dragged Hilde out of the hallway.   
  
Hilde took one look at Heeros angry expression and tryed to make a run for it, but only wound up tripping over Wufeis foot. They both ended up tangled on the floor.   
  
"Get off of me, woman! This is all your fault!"   
  
"Shut up, you sexist jackass! No one told you to listen to me! Besides, you were the one freaking out because you thought Heero was--"   
  
Heero cut her off with a murderous glare.   
  
Duo stared at Wufei and Hilde in poorly hidden amusement.   
  
"Explain. Now," Heero growled, annoyed at being interupted in the middle of a extremeley hot make out session.   
  
"Well....see Wufei called me and started rambling on and on about strange voices and thinking you were being seduced by a whore and yadda yadda....so I merely suggested that if he was sooo concerned that he come to your place and check it out,"she said sheepishly . "I didn't think he would actually do it," she added.   
  
Wufei glared at her. "I was only trying to look out for you," he told Heero indignantly. "Besides, what did you think you were doing, kissing that... person," he said looking disgusted.   
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Duo demanded looking offended.   
  
"I think you know what I mean...unless you are stupid as well as cheap."   
  
Duo jumped to his feet, looking just about ready to rip Wufeis head off. "How about I wipe that shit eating grin off your stuck up face you little bitch," he snarled.   
  
"I'd like to see you try," Wufei said tauntingly.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Heero shouted at the two boys who looked about ready to pounce on each other.   
  
"You have no right to come in here spouting that holier than thou bullshit to my guest Wufei. It's really none of your buisness _what_ I do, so you need to get the hell out! And take her with you," he snapped pointing at Hilde, who was downright staring at Duos sleek muscular..and half naked body.   
  
"Fine, but when you find out you have some kind of STD don't come running to me," Wufei sniffed, then turned on his heel and walked away, dragging Hilde with him.   
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall. He looked pissed.   
  
"Sorry about that, Duo...Wufei means well..he just comes off like an asshole sometimes," he said apologetically.   
  
"That's putting it mildly," the braided teenager grumbled.   
  
Obviously the passionate mood was broken....thanks to Wufei.   
  
"I'm tired...If it's alright with you, I think I'll go to sleep now," Duo said flatly, avoiding looking Heero in the eyes.   
  
"...ok."   
  
Heero pointed in the direction of the guest room and watch unhappily as Duo slunk away in the direction of the room. Obviously, Wufei's comments had upset the boy.   
  
He walked to his room and flung himself down on the bed, as he drifted into a restless nights sleep.   
  
+  
  
(Across the street on the roof of a building)   
  
Quatre watched Heero through his night vision binaculars as he walked to his room.   
  
"So you _are_ seeing someone else," Quatre said on the verge of tears.   
  
When he had first started spying on Heero a couple of hours ago, he had felt more than little silly. He breifly wondered why Relena just happened to have a pair of nightvision binaculars lying around her bedroom, anways. But now he was very glad that he had decided to go through with her plan. With a sob, he got up and fled from the rooftop.   
  
+  
  
(Peacecraft mansion)   
  
Relena smirked as she studied her handy work. Trowa was shackled in big metal handcuffs, hanging up side down from the ceiling of the dungeon in her mansion. (Dont ask me why she has a dungeon.....O.o)   
  
She slapped the leather whip in her hand and licked along Trowa's bare back. "Now, Trowa... have you been a naughty boy?"   
  
Trowa shivered and nodded. "Yes, Mistress...I have been a very naughty boy, I think I should be punished," he growled.   
  
She gave him one sharp hit with the whip, and he hissed in pain. In mid swing, her cell phone suddenly rang. Frowning in annoyance she answered it.   
  
"What?" she demanded as she swatted Trowa again. He half moaned, half growled.   
  
"Reeleenaaa, Heero....some....braid.....WAAAAAAHHHHH"   
  
She glared at her cell phone. "For heavens sake, Quatre, stop your bawling and calmly tell me what the hell the problem is."   
  
"I..I did like you said...and I found out that Heero is...is....seeing someone else...WAAHH..." This led to another fit of loud sobbing.   
  
Relena whipped Trowa harder, deeply annoyed by Quatre's dramatic behavior.   
  
"Who is this person?" she asked him in a clipped tone.   
  
"This horrid boy...with leather pants..and...and long long hair....I hate him!! He's beautiful and sexy and perfect and he has my Heero!!!" Quatre sobbed.   
  
Relena stopped whipping for a moment and raised her eyebrows in interest. "Long hair you say....hmm...by any chance is his hair tied in a long braid? And does he have peculiar amethyst eyes?" she asked casually.   
  
"Yes...yes..he is perfect....*sob*...wait how did you know that?"   
  
Relena smirked. "From the decription, it sounds like a prostitute Miliardo brought home one day. He was quite the looker." Relena said slowly with a smile.   
  
" _Prostitute_??? Surely you must be mistaken Lena....my Heero doesnt need to buy hookers." Quatre said as he sniffled.   
  
"Look, Quatre, this is a fairly small town... And there are not alot of long haired, violet eyed boys walking around out there, so I suggest you use that information to your advantage and stop crying like a little twit," she snapped and promptly hung up on him.   
  
She glared at the phone for a moment longer before turning back to Trowa, who was feeling a little neglected.   
  
"Now where was I....?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

*The Next Morning*   
  
Heero opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the blinding light of the sun streamed through his curtains. He rolled over so that he was facing the wall and opened them again.   
  
He looked at the clock and made a face -- it was nearly noon. He never slept this late, not even on the weekend. Scrubbing his face with his hands he stood up and stretched. He had been plagued with stupid dreams all night long and it prevent him from getting a decent nights sleep.   
  
_Although that dream involving a very naked Duo and a can of whipped cream was awfully interesting_ , he relented with a smirk.   
  
He went into the bathroom and quickly washed up before facing the subject of his dreams, the gorgeous braided baka that was just sleeping in the other room.   
  
"Duo? You awake?" He called, when he approached the guestroom. He knocked on the door.   
  
The door opened and Heero was treated to the site of a half naked, wet and very well muscled Duo. After staring like an idiot for a moment, much to the amusement of Duo, Heero came to his senses and walked in the room.   
  
"Good morning to you, too, sunshine," Duo chirped.   
  
Heero grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to apologize again for my friend last night. He is rude to everyone; you shouldn't take it too personally."   
  
Duo snorted and made a face. "He's a dick."   
  
Heero smirked. "Well, that's another way of putting it."   
  
Duo shrugged and leaned against the door. "He did have a point, though."   
  
Heero frowned and narrowed his Prussian blue eyes at the longhaired boy. "Like hell he did. He hasn't got any right to insult you or tell me whom I can be involved with."   
  
Duo shrugged. "Yeah...but let's get real for a minute. You're a little rich boy and I'm a prostitute. You're not even paying me to screw you; you're just letting me take refuge in your house for like no reason. That and the fact that we were about to get majorly freaky last night. Not that I would mind, hell I would love that. But from a friends point of view that is kinda scary. I could see why he would be concerned, but even so... He is still a cheese dick."   
  
Heero stared at Duo; it was amazing how someone could talk that much...that fast. "I guess..." he muttered.   
  
"See, I know you agree. So I've decided that its time for me to hit the road. The rain let up and the sun is shining all bright like a bitch outside. No need for me to cause anymore trouble," Duo said almost too cheerfully.   
  
Heero panicked for a moment. He didn't want the boy to go. He was the only person that he could tolerate being around for more than ten minutes, even though they had just met. Well, that and he was a great kisser.   
  
"No," he said simply.   
  
Duo looked at him in surprise. "Excuse you?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't want you to leave."   
  
Duo looked at him skeptically. "Why not? Just cause you think I'm a easy piece of ass?"   
  
Heero made a face. "No baka, because I happen to enjoy your...company," he said.   
  
Duo scratched his head. "Whoa. That's a new one on me, usually its just wham bam thank you ma'am. Hmm. You enjoy my company. Interesting."   
  
Again Heero stared at him, wondering if he was talking to him or himself. "Does that mean you're staying?" he asked.   
  
Duo shrugged. "Yeah -- why not. Couldn't hurt to chill in a cool ass place like this for awhile," he said and started to collect his clothes from around the room.   
  
Heero frowned for a moment. "Uh...Duo?"   
  
Duo looked up at him as he dried himself off, standing naked and unashamed in front of the other boy. "Yeah?"   
  
Heero stared at his naked body in fascination. Then after awhile he realized he had been about to say something and he snapped back to his senses. "Are those the only clothes you have?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "No, I have some other stuff stored at a buddy's house. It's pretty much all leather and shit though."   
  
Heero frowned again, keeping his eyes off the slender body before him so that he wouldn't lose his train of thought again. "Well if you're going to stay here for awhile, you should buy some new clothes," he suggested.   
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "You mean you want me to wear Polo shirts and Khakis? Ewww."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "No..Just something that isn't so..."   
  
"Slutty? Cheap?" Duo supplied.   
  
Heero shrugged. "Yeah, that too.. Anyway I'll give you money, and later today we will get you some stuff." It wasn't really a request. More like an order.   
  
"So we get to go shopping? WOOHOO!! We are gonna have a blast Hee-Chan!" the braided boy said, then he began talking excitedly about all the things they could do.   
  
After a while Heero, tuned him out and just watched his naked body, fascinated as the sleek muscles rippled with every move he made. He felt himself becoming erect and he stifled a groan.   
  
This was going to be a long.... hard.... day. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Walking down the street with Duo was an event in itself. For some unknown reason, just about everyone found it fascinating that Heero was strolling around with a guy who was dressed to kill in skintight leather. Duo didn't mind the attention, but Heero found it highly annoying and he threatened to kill four people before they even reached the first store.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Duo asked skeptically as he looked around the department store. It was full of preppy clothes.   
  
Heero shrugged, "Why not? I shop here."   
  
"I can see that," he mumbled as he looked at Heeros assemble of a Polo shirt and....khakis. Heero glared at him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with what I'm wearing?" he demanded with a glare.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it..." he let his sentence trail off when Heero's glare intensified. "No, no problem. I always liked the nerdy rich kid look," he said brightly.   
  
Heero scowled and dragged him into the store by the braid. "Itaaai!! Not the hair! Not the hair!"   
  
*Two hours, sixteen minutes and fifty four seconds later*  
  
"You haven't chosen even _one_ outfit yet?" Heero demanded as he glared at the braided boy. After the first hour he had settled on the floor in the corner, just outside the dressing room Duo was in. He had already dozed off twice, and his leg was beginning to fall asleep. He was also beginning to think that this shopping thing was a very bad idea.   
  
Duo stared at him from over the top of the door of the little stall. "Well...Hee-Chan, I want to look good. I can't just choose any old thing you know," he drawled.   
  
Heero snorted.   
  
"I need you to come in here for a minute," the braided one called suddenly.   
  
Heero groaned. "What do you need me for?"   
  
"To..Tell me how I look," Duo said casually.   
  
"That's what the mirror is for," Heero grumbled.   
  
"As soon as you come in, the sooner I'll be do-one," Duo sang cheerily.   
  
Heero frowned. He couldn't argue with that...logic. He pulled himself to his feet, and opened the stall, stepping in. It was already small enough, but with both of them in there, it was practically claustrophobic. He looked Duo up and down and nodded approvingly. The boy was wearing tight black jeans and a black sleeveless tee shirt.   
  
"Looks good. Now let's go," he said shortly. He didn't know if he would be able to maintain the little self-control that he had, when he was this close to the other boy.   
  
Duo leaned forward and grinned. "Think so?" he asked.   
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat, and memories of the night before came rushing back to him. A naked Duo...all over him and doing the most amazing things with his mouth.   
  
Grinning Duo leaned forward even more until they were practically pressed together, Heero's back pressed against the door. "That mean you like the merchandise?" he asked teasingly, his lips brushing against Heeros mouth. Heero shivered and nodded mutely.   
  
Duo licked his lips and eyed the gorgeous creature that he was currently plastered up against. This certainly was tempting. He knew Heero didn't think they should get too close because they had just met and all. But then again, Duo Maxwell was never actually known for resisting temptation.   
  
With that thought, he leaned forward closing the little distance between them and slipped his tongue in to the other boys mouth.   
  
+  
  
"Are you sure about this, Relena?" Quatre asked doubtfully as they walked through the department store. "I mean, what if Heero sees us here. He will know we were following him."   
  
Relena gave him a dirty look. "Don't be such a pussy; it's a department store for cripes sake. We could be shopping, you know. That's what people do in department stores," she snapped at him.   
  
Quatre scowled at her, but didn't protest as they approached a bored looking clerk. Relena smiled at him charmingly. "Hey there," she said sweetly.   
  
The guy looked her up and down and perked up. "Hello Miss, how may I help you?" he asked eagerly.   
  
She pouted softly and batted her eyelashes at him. "Well, see the thing is, I'm looking for my brother and I just don't know where he went off too. Maybe you have seen him.." she suggested with a smile.   
  
He smiled back. "What does he look like?"   
  
She thought a moment. "He has dark hair; Prussian blue eyes and he would probably be with another guy. The other one has a long braid," she told him.   
  
The clerk nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I've seen them; I wouldn't forget a guy with hair like that. They are in the dressing area. If you need any more help..."   
  
Before he could finish his sentence Relena strode purposefully toward the dressing rooms, dragging Quatre behind her. "Relena!! This is crazy, if Heero knew we were following him he would never forgive me," he whined.   
  
She spun on her heal and glared at him. "Do you want to find out what he is doing with that little hooker or not?"   
  
He nodded meekly. "I do.. But.."   
  
She cut him off. "Then no 'but's... Let's just do this," she said then continued to drag him behind her.   
  
+  
  
Wufei walked towards the dressing rooms of the department store, a pure white suit in his hand. Today was his and Hilde's three-month anniversary and the crazy onna had insisted they go out to this fancy restaurant to celebrate.   
  
"This is injustice," he muttered to himself as he eyed the suit mournfully.   
  
He was too caught up in his own thoughts to see where he was walking, and ended up smashing right into somebody. He looked up in surprise.   
  
"My apologies. It's all my fault," he said sincerely.   
  
"Watch where you are going clod," a familiar female voice complained.   
  
He looked up and made a face. "What are you doing here, Relena?"   
  
She gave him an exasperated look and smirked. "Same as you obviously. It's called 'shopping', you nimrod."   
  
He ignored her and spotted Quatre cowering behind a clothes rack. "Is there a problem Quatre-Kun?" he asked dryly.   
  
Relena looked over at her blonde companion and snorted in disgust.   
  
However anything any of them were planning on saying was interrupted by a loud moan. Wufei stared at the stall in confusion, Quatre stared in fear and anger, and Relena looked at the door gleefully.   
  
+  
  
Heero let out a loud moan as Duos slender fingers jerked his throbbing shaft, while that sexy mouth licked and nipped at the base of his throat. He bit his lip, trying to control his exclamations of pleasure, but all rational thoughts were thrown to the wind when the long haired boy started pumping faster, simultaneously grinding his own erection against Heeros leg.   
  
"...Oh god..." Heero practically sobbed as he slumped against the door helplessly, spreading his legs further apart to give the violet eyed angel better access to his groin.   
  
Duo leaned forward, eagerly pressing himself between Heeros well-muscled thighs. The other boy was making the most delicious sounds, and it was slowly driving him crazy. "I want to be inside you," he panted in Heero's ear.   
  
He squeezed harder, and Heero let out an inarticulate groan. "..Can I?...god please..." Duo pleaded desperately, aching to be satisfied.   
  
"..whatever...you want." Heero said raggedly.   
  
Just as Heero came, the unexpected happened.   
  
The door gave way, and they sprawled backwards on the carpet of the store. They both froze, and slowly looked up. They were greeted with the site of Wufei, Relena, and Quatre, all staring at them.   
  
"Oh, shit," Heero muttered, turning red in embarrassment. He was dimly aware that his jeans were pulled down his thighs and his shirt was undone. Not only that, but Duo;s hand was still clasping his cock. He tried to talk, but words failed him... he was still reeling from the sensation of his first orgasm. Well...first orgasm that was brought on by someone else's hand, anyway.   
  
"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here," Duo drawled breaking the silence. He smirked at the horrified faces of Wufei and the blonde kid, and slowly licked Heeros sticky cum off his fingers. "Yummy."   
  
Heero turned even redder and cleared his throat. Duo pouted but got off of him, smiling at the others as he did so.   
  
"Uh...hi," Heero said lamely as he scrambled to fix his clothes.   
  
Wufei was still gaping as the braided boy inserted each of his fingers into his mouth and sucked Heero's essence off of them. "Gah!" Wufei blurted out intelligently, just as blood began to drip from his nose.   
  
"Having problems Wu-Man?" Duo asked teasingly as the Chinese teenager wiped frantically at his nose.   
  
Wufei glared at the boy evilly. "Kisama!" he shouted before turning on his heel and running off in search of some Kleenex.   
  
Duo snickered, then looked at the other two people. He didn't even have time to make a smart-ass comment, because the next thing he knew the blonde boy let out something that resembled a war cry and attacked him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: 1+2, (Implied 2+R+6)  
> Notes: Character Thoughts //.............// 
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero frowned when Quatre attacked Duo. This was getting annoying. Every time something got started between him and the violet-eyed boym they were interrupted. He zipped his pants and scowled at Relena who was cheering Quatre on.   
  
Howeverm the blonde boy only had the upper hand for a short time, because pretty soon Duo had him pinned to the floor and was beating the hell out of him.   
  
"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again!" the braided boy shouted as he kicked the Arabian in the stomach repeatedly. Heero grabbed Duo by the arm and dragged him awaym kicking and screaming.   
  
"Let me go, damn you!" Duo shouted trying to escape his iron grip.   
  
"No! Duo calm down. If you don't stop, you are going to wind up getting arrested," Heero hissed in his ear. Duo glowered at him, breathing hard.   
  
"He hit me first," he snapped.   
  
Heero crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the shorter boy warily. "Whose side do you think they are going to take, Duo?"   
  
Duo sighed heavily, blowing his bangs out of his face. "Fine, but keep that fucker away from me."   
  
Heero nodded and put a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Let's just get out of here, ok?"   
  
Heero offered him a small grin. "Sure thing. Just let me do some damage control."   
  
Duo watched as the dark haired boy went over to talk to Quatre. He noticed with some satisfaction that Heero was telling the blonde twit off. With a sigh, the longhaired boy began planning what he would do with Heero when they got back to his place. And he would make sure they were NOT interrupted. His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder.   
  
Duo spun around, fully prepared to clobber the blonde kid, but he realized it wasn't Quatre. It was the blonde girl.... The very familiar blonde girl.   
  
"Peacecraft. I thought I told you and your sleazy ass brother to stay the fuck away from me," he snarled.   
  
"My my Duo, is that any way to greet an old friend?" she chastised with a smirk.   
  
"You are a lot of things Relena, but my 'friend' ain't one of em. Now what do you want?"   
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced over at Heero and Quatre. She dragged Duo a little farther away from them and leaned in close. "I don't really care what you do with Blake or Yuy, whatever he wants to call himself. This has got to do with you, and our unfinished business."   
  
Duo smirked. "Unfinished business, eh? You mean the tape?"   
  
Relena sniffed delicately. "Of course I mean the tape. Why else would I be talking to a piece of trash like you?"   
  
"Sticks and stones Relena.I didn't seem to be trash when you and your brother -"   
  
She cut him off by clapping one hand over his mouth. He bit her savagely. "Could you keep your goddamn voice down?! I have a certain image to maintain, Maxwell," she hissed, wiping her hand on his shirt.   
  
He grinned. "Lemme guess -- your little image would be ruined if people found out what the great Peacecrafts did to me, ne?"   
  
"'Did' to you? You certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time," Relena said indignantly.   
  
"Look you twisted little bitch... if you don't get out of my face I will make copies of that tape and send it to every single dignitary, politician, and news station in this fucking city," he snarled.   
  
She paled and began to wring the fabric of her skirt worriedly. "Look, Duo, I'lll pay you. Any amount... just don't do anything rash. I don't think you realize what could happen if that tape got out. My father is the --"   
  
"Vice Foreign Minister... yeah yeah I know and I don't give a flying fuck. He ain't never done nothing for me. I'm still poor and hungry and the only thing keepin' me off the streets is that guy over there. So get out of my face with all that bullshit," Duo snapped.   
  
Relena smirked suddenly. "Yes.. That guy over there. I am not the only one with a reputation to maintain, Maxwell. Do you realize what would happen if people found out exactly what Heero has been doing? Not only is he gay, but he is also screwing prostitutes? I'm sure the headmaster at school would frown on such behavior. So would his parents... I'm afraid they might be so ashamed they would send him to some boarding school on the colonies."   
  
Duo stared at her. "You wouldn't...."   
  
Her feral smile widened. "Oh, but I would.... Rumors are such nasty things, Maxwell, and I love starting them."   
  
Duo looked away, and saw that Heero was approaching them. Relena leaned forward again. "You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision, or Heero Yuy can kiss his life goodbye," she hissed in his ear.   
  
Duo nodded stiffly and watched as she sauntered off back to Quatre. Heero scowled in her direction. "What did she want?"   
  
Duo sighed heavily. "Nothing much. Nothing worth talking about. Let's just go."   
  
Heero nodded, and started to guide the boy towards the cash register to pay for the clothes. He stole one last look behind them and saw that Relenas icy blue eyes were focused directly on Duo. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: //Character Thoughts//
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

~Later That Night~   
  
Heero watched Duo worriedly; the boy hadn't really spoken much since they got back from the store. He figured it had something to do with whatever Relena had been saying to him.   
  
"Duo, are you sure you are all right?" he asked for what seemed like the twentieth time.  
  
The longhaired teenager smiled briefly and shrugged.   
  
With a worried frown Heero sat next to him on the sofa. "Duo - if Relena said anything to you, just tell me and I will --"   
  
"No, it's okay Heero. I'm fine," Duo assured him with a weary smile.   
  
Heero nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Do you want anything?...I can order some dinner if you want," he offered.   
  
Duo sighed and gave him a long look. "I'm fine Heero... stop acting like I am going to bolt for the door any minute."   
  
Heero looked directly into his eyes with those intense blue orbs. "So you're staying?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Duo remained silent and stared at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing in the room. "You know Hee-Chan, now that you mention it I could use a backrub," he said with a smile. Heero narrowed his eyes at the boy; he knew he was trying to change the subject but didn't press the matter.   
  
He held out a hand and led Duo to his bedroom, where the boy began stripping his clothes off.   
  
"Why are you taking your clothes off?"   
  
"So you can give me a massage."   
  
"....Oh."   
  
"Don't worry Hee-Chan, I won't try any funny stuff."   
  
"...Why not?"   
  
"Don't tease me."   
  
Heero gave him a long considering look, as Duo shimmied out of his new clothes and folded them neatly. The chestnut haired teenager looked at him expectantly and plopped down on the bed in full naked glory. "Well what are ya waitin for?" he drawled.   
  
Heero chewed his lip thoughtfully, then got on the bed and straddled Duo's back with a knee on either side of him. He ran his hands over the smooth silky skin and began rubbing the beautiful boys' shoulders.   
  
Duo moaned softly when he felt Heero touch him -- the boy certainly worked well with those hands. For the moment he let himself forget about Relena Peacecraft and he lost himself in the soothing rhythm of Heero's hands massaging his body. He didn't know what was more arousing... the fact that he was naked and Heero was practically sitting on top of him, or the fact that the dark haired boys hands were currently caressing his ass. Either way the whole situation was incredibly erotic and he was hard as a rock.   
  
Pretty soon he was purring like a content kitten.... Well a content horny kitten, and he was well aware of the hard mound of flesh that was currently pressing against his backside.   
  
Heero shifted his weight so that he was lying on top of Duo. "Is that better?" He rasped in Duos ear. His breath was coming fast and he couldn't help but press harder against the longhaired boy.   
  
Duo groaned and arched up against Heeros body, "No....I'm still pretty stiff Heero," he whispered. "Can you do something about that?"   
  
When he heard those words, Heero threw all caution to the wind. He wanted Duo and the boy obviously wanted him. Anything else didn't matter. He began trailing wet open mouth kisses along Duos neck, all the while grinding his throbbing erection against his ass. Duo's moans just encouraged him further.   
  
"God Heero.... To hell with foreplay just fuck me."   
  
In the few years that he had been a prostitute, he had never asked to be fucked. He had always gone through with the whole process with his customers as if he were a robot -- not really feeling anything. But now, the only thing he wanted was to have this beautiful boy inside him. "Heero... god please do it, fuck me," he pleaded.   
  
With a groan Heero blindly reached towards the nightstand and located a small bottle of lotion. Duo yanked it out of his hand and slathered a handful over Heeros arousal impatiently. The Japanese boy shifted his weight so that he was pressed between the longhaired boys legs, and he slowly entered his tight opening, groaning at the sensation. He had never felt anything like it before. He resisted the urge to just thrust into Duo, he knew it would hurt the boy even if he was quite experienced. Seconds later he was spurred on by Duo wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing up against him.   
  
"Oh yes!" Duo moaned as Heero began to thrust into him harder and harder; drawing his entire length out and then ramming it back inside. He tossed his head back, crying out his pleasure. The dark haired boy atop him began to thrust into his body violently, wildly, fucking him for all he was worth. With every move his cock slammed against Duos prostate, driving the fey boy insane with pleasure. Heero could feel himself losing control and he knew without a doubt that he would climax soon.   
  
Duo had never felt this good in his entire life. Out of his johns, Heero out fucked them all. Then he felt Heero clasp his abandoned erection and he lost his mind. "Yes... god yes." He panted desperately as Heero pumped his weeping arousal in time with his thrusts. Then finally, when he could no longer it, he came violently -- all over his stomach and Heero's chest. Almost immediately, he felt Heeros seed filling his body, and he practically melted at the way Heero moaned his name.   
  
When it was over, Heero collapsed next to Duo and pulled the violet eyed beauty into his arms. Duo opened his eyes and gazed at him lazily. "Are you sure that was your first time?" He asked with mock suspicion. Heero smirked and buried his face in Duos hair, savoring the scent. He began to caress the boys hair, until Duo was practically purring and dozing off.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
".....Hai?" Came the sleepy response.   
  
"I - Promise me you won't leave me...?"   
  
"....."   
  
Heero looked down at his lovers face and smiled. The boy had fallen asleep...and he looked like an angel. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and snuggled next to him, eventually falling asleep.   
  
+  
  
Duo blinked and opened his eyes, He found himself face to face with Heero. He smiled fondly at the boy; he looked so peaceful in his sleep. However his smile faded as he remembered what Relena had said to him.   
  
_You're getting soft Maxwell,_ he told himself.   
  
Yeah... he was getting soft. He had allowed Heero Yuy into his heart and although they had known each other for only a short time, he cared very deeply for him. Loved maybe? He had never known love but he was pretty sure that it was something close to what he felt for Heero.   
  
_Too bad...that I have to leave you._  
  
Duo blinked back the strange moisture that threatened to spill from his eyes, and carefully got out of the bed without waking the other boy. He couldn't stay with Heero; he wouldn't allow himself to be the boys downfall. He was a nobody, a street rat, a whore. Heero was the adopted son of very rich and very important people. His father dealt with people like Trieze Khushrenada. There was no room in his life for a streetwalker, even if he did seem happy. Duo knew what would happen if their relationship was discovered. Heero would be cast away like yesterdays trash, just like Duo had been for so much of his life. But he was not going to allow that to happen.   
  
He dressed quickly and placed a feather light kiss on Heero's forehead. He scribbled out a quick note to the boy and quickly hurried away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: //character thoughts//
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

~Several Hours Later~   
  
Heero opened his eyes and frowned, immediately noticing the absence of his longhaired lover. "Duo?" he called out instantly. He got no response. He scowled and got out of the still damp sheets. It was too quiet... and he knew without even looking that Duo was not there.   
  
"He left me."   
  
A million different emotions swept through Heero as he sank dejectedly down to the bed. Maybe he had done something wrong... maybe Duo hadn't liked him so much after all. He felt as though someone had ripped out his heart.... He felt betrayed.. And hurt beyond words.   
  
Suddenly something caught his eye, a sheet of paper on the bedside table. Heero snatched it up and stared at the loopy handwriting.   
  
_Heero,_  
  
_Please don't be angry with me. I can't stay with you. It would never work. We are from two different worlds and, even though I want to stay so badly, I would just ruin you. Certain people would make sure of that. I'm sorry Hee-Chan..._  
  
_Love Duo~_   
  
Heero's hands clenched into fists as he reread the note. He drew his lips back in a snarl and stared icily at the wall. He knew who the culprit was.... He knew who had put these stupid ideas into his Duo's head...   
  
"Relena."   
  
+  
  
Once at the Peacecraft mansion, Heero bullied his way past the butler and grabbed the frightened looking man by the collar. "Where is she?" he snarled angrily. Pargon gaped at him, and his jaw moved several times before actual words came out.  
  
"Miss Relena is in her bedroom," he finally blurted out. The Japanese boy tightened his grip on his collar.  
  
"Where?" He snarled.  
  
Pargon flinched away from that deadly gaze and squirmed slightly. "Second floor third door on the right."   
  
Heero dropped the man unceremoniously to the floor and stormed up the stairs. Once at the door he kicked it open and glared at the sight before him. The little blonde whore was naked and currently riding an extremely familiar Latin boy. Her head was thrown back as she fondled her own breasts. The familiar boy was clutching her waist as he thrust up into her. "Oh yes! Trowa!!" she screamed out.   
  
Prussian blue eyes widened.   
  
_Trowa.... Trowa Barton? What the hell is he doing with Relena? Especially after what she did to his sister...._  
  
He pushed those thoughts aside and charged forward not even giving them warning before he yanked her up off him. The Peacecraft cried out in displeasure and glared at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she roared.  
  
He ignored her little tirade and slammed her against the wall. "What the fuck did you say to Duo?" he snarled.   
  
Relena blinked at him owlishly. "Wh...What are you talking about?" she stammered.   
  
Heero glanced at Trowa who was watching the exchange with mild interest. He didn't seem to upset that his little fuckfest had been interrupted. He turned back to Relena and glared at her. "What did you say to Duo?" he demanded again.   
  
She pushed him away and stood before him, obviously not caring that she was naked. "What makes you think I even spoke to the little hooker?" she demanded hotly.   
  
Heero growled and fought the urge to deck the blonde girl. "I saw you talking to him.... He was upset and now he was gone. So what the fuck did you say to him?" he snarled.   
  
Relena put her hands on her slender hips and frowned. "I just told him the truth," she said with a smirk. She ran a hand through her hair and grinned at him coyly. "Now now, Hee-Chan. You know the truth even though you won't admit it. What would your parents say if they came home and saw you screwing a common whore on their expensive rugs?" she teased.   
  
Again he slammed her roughly against the wall, and she winced. "The only common whore I know.... is you... you vapid little blonde bitch," he ground out from between clenched teeth. Her eyes widened at the insult, but she remained silent. "So if I were you, I would tell me where the FUCK he went.... Before I break your bony neck."   
  
Relena glanced over at Trowa who didn't really seem to concerned about the fact that some deranged Japanese boy was threatening her life and she barked out a short laugh. "I don't care what you do or say, Yuy.... Blake... whoever the fuck you are. After you insulted me like this I, will make sure that you are finished," she said viciously.   
  
Heero ignored her comments and pressed her harder against the wall. "Where is he?"   
  
She winced in pain. "Probably Winchester Square! That's where his kind hangs out," she snarled.   
  
Heero dropped her to the floor and sneered. "I don't really care what you do to me Relena, but if you try to hurt Duo. I will kill you." With that he started for the door, only stopping once to glance at the tall graceful boy in the bed. Trowa smirked at him and gave him a discreet thumbs up. Heero shot a glance at Relena and snorted. The little idiot obviously didn't realize that if anyone got ruined... it was going to be her. Heero nodded at the silent boy and hurried out of the room.   
  
On his way out he nearly plowed into that pesky Winner boy. "Heero!" The boy exclaimed happily. "I am so glad to see you! I really wanted to apologi --"   
  
"Get out of my way!" Heero growled and pushed the boy aside, as he ran from the house. Quatre watched as Heero jumped into his black BMW and drove off. With a defeated sigh the blonde boy sulked upstairs.   
  
+  
  
Duo curled up on the bench in Winchester Square and eyed the crowd of people warily. They were all young, covered in piercings and tattoos, and heading for The Factory(1). He didn't know what to do with himself, after spending those few days with Heero, he couldn't go back to hooking. The idea made him sick. He didn't people to use his body anymore; he didn't want to be cheap.   
  
_Heero... I wish you were here with me._  
  
Just as the thought crossed his mind, a shadow fell over him and he looked up half expecting Heero to be there. However, a pompously handsome young man with bulging muscles was hovering over him instead. Duo scowled at the guy. "Do you need something?" he asked irritably.   
  
The guy leaned down and eyed him hungrily. "How much for one night?" he demanded.   
  
Duo frowned and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry man, look's like your gonna be alone tonight," he said and started to walk away, but he found himself yanked back by his braid.   
  
"ITAI! You mother fucker!" he shouted furiously.   
  
The moron smirked at him. "I like 'em feisty. You and me are gonna have some fun."   
  
"Yeah-right, bitch. You wish," Duo snapped and struggled against the roving hands. For a moment he was struck with how ridiculous the situation was. There they were, in the middle of a busy street.... And no one was even trying to assist him. But then again, this type of thing happened often in Winchester Square. Not even the cops came down here often.   
  
When the tall bastard began to drag him into the alley, Duo swung out and punched him in the face. However his attacker barely even winced. "Let me go!" Duo shouted angrily. He didn't know what was more humiliating... the fact that he was so helpless, or the fact that his guy was bullying him in front of other people.   
  
Just as the muscle bound asshole reached the alley, something happened.... And the next thing Duo knew, the guy was face down on the ground. Duo stared incredulously at the site and he looked up at his savior. Violet eyes got impossibly wide.   
  
"Heero!! What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Heero Yuy glared at him angrily and dropped the metal pipe. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he snarled.   
  
Duo winced and looked away from that angry stare. "Hee-Chan, I --"   
  
"No! You tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing! You fuck me and leave?! You listen to a bitch like Relena Peacecraft and just abandon me?! I can't fucking believe you. Then you come down here in your work clothes," the Japanese teenager sneered as he eyed Duos leather clad body.   
  
Duo bit his lip. "Please Heero, you don't understand. I want to be with you! But I can't! Don't you understand? I can't be a part of your life! I would just fuck upeverything that you've got going for you!"   
  
Heero clutched his shoulders and shook him hard. "I don't care about that shit! The money, my 'parents' none of it! You make me feel alive, Duo! You make me happy! I haven't been happy in so long... why do you want to take that away from me?" Heero said sadly.   
  
Duo gazed at him wide eyed. "I... I didn't know... you don't..."   
  
"I love you Duo! I don't care if we only just met! I love you!" Heero choked out.   
  
Duo gazed at him with wide violet eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around Heero and clung to him. He sobbed softly. "Oh Heero. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear someone say that to me! You don't know what it means!" he whispered.   
  
Heero buried his face in Duos hair. "Nothing else matters to me Duo, I just want to be with you."   
  
Duo looked up at him and smiled. "I feel the same way."   
  
They embraced each other for a few moments, before Heero began to wonder something. "Duo, why was Relena so interested in you and I?"   
  
Duo grimaced at the girls name. "A while back... her brother picked me up. He took me back to their mansion, and I thought it was just going to be a regular bang. Ya know? But uh, it seems that the Peacecraft siblings really dig the whole bondage thing. They tied me up, and did all sorts of crap to me. It was nothin' short of rape man.... It hurt like a bitch. Both of 'em, using me like that. Anyway, Relena was taping it and the second they untied me I took the tape and bolted. So she blackmailed me. I either give her the tape or she tells the world about me and you," Duo said against Heero's chest.   
  
Heero frowned, having the sudden urge to break that little witches neck. He shook it off and smirked at Duo. "Don't worry Duo... Relena AND Quatre are going to get what they deserve, courtesy of Trowa Barton."   
  
Duo blinked at him in confusion, but decided to just take Heero's word for it. "So.. What do we do now?" he asked.   
  
Heero sighed and guided him towards his car. "Well, I never really cared for the rich and famous life, so I was thinking that maybe you and me could get jobs.... DECENT jobs.... And get out of this city," he said with a smile.   
  
Duo grinned and glomped him. "Sugoi!! I love you Heero! You are the best!"   
  
Heero smiled to himself, finally feeling that sense of completeness that he had always wanted. It didn't matter if they had just met, they loved each other and they would be together. They would start a new life.... Leaving all the bad memories behind.   
  
+  
  
Now what happened to Relena you ask? ^_^ Well it turns out that Relena had done an especially nasty thing to a young lady named Catherine Bloom a while back. She had stolen her boyfriend and got her kicked out of school. Unknown to Relena, Catherine had a brother named Trowa Barton. Trowa had met Heero at the circus one day (where he and his sister worked).... and Heero knows Hilde, who is Catherine's best friend. Anyway, it seems as though Trowa had carried out the threat that Duo had once delivered. He sent some XXX rated tapes starring Relena and himself to the head master and every dignitary and news station in the city. Relena was then sent to an all girls school in Switzerland! ^____^   
  
As for Quatre, well we all know that he had some appearances in those tapes and instead of just being sent off to some boarding school the poor dear was disowned by his father! ;-; Trowa (Who had taken a liking to the poor dear) took pity on him and invited the blonde Muslim to stay with him and Catherine at the circus.   
  
Now as for Wufei and Hilde, well they are still together and still bickering. O.o;;   
  
And as this story comes to a close, we see that Heero and Duo hopped on a shuttle heading for colony L2 (hopped meaning they were stow aways) and started a Salvage Yard. They are now living happily ever after in a cozy little apartment, and being content to just be with each other... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Factory is a nightclub in New York City. ^_^ It's one of my favorite clubs... even though it is a bit wild.


End file.
